Turktastic
by OvenBased
Summary: Genesis is a newly recruited member of The Turks. What happens when he is assigned to follow around the great Sephiroth? T for now. Eventual yaoi Sephiroth x Genesis.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! New fic from me! Multi-chap, yay! :D (Dedicated to **kysis**, whom I promised I would write this for :D)

**This is a Final Fantasy VII AU fic, while still retaining many canon elements. **

**It will be SephGen. Yay :3**

**Rated T ****for now****. For now I say. xP**

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

The incessant tapping of a pen against the hard oak table was enough to drive a sane person mental, if one had been present that is.

'_This is so __boring__...'_

That was the only thought repeatedly running through the obviously bored, short red headed young Turk. He was actually in a meeting, meant to be listening to the dull banter spewing from the mouth of one of his new colleagues, Elena, whom he thought constantly was obsessing about her job and work. But then again, becoming a female Turk is so rare he could understand her enthusiasm.

Only one other had became a Turk before her, but she tried to leave, wanting to try for a simple life void of the everyday intensities that really are the Shinra Corporation. But we all know what happens to Turks who leave, or try to. She knew too much insider information, so was instantly looked upon as an 'Occupational Hazard', and therefore, _taken care of_, as he was so articulately told on asking about her.

He had only had this position a few weeks, actually. He applied for the position, not really knowing what it would entail; all he knew was that there would be a hefty pay check involved, and thus his interest was peaked instantly, regardless. Good jobs were just becoming damn near impossible to come by in Midgar. He was told he was to be part of the '_Investigative Sector of the General Affairs Department of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company' _or just 'The Turks' for short.

The interview process had been short and sweet. He had just had to show up, answer some basic questions from some bored looking men, and been hired near instantly. He still was yet to know much about what the Turks actually _do_, but judging by the fact he was hired, he assumed he had at least some of what they were looking for.

'Genesis…Have you actually been listening?"

"Huh, what?"

He was pulled out of his silent musings by the dull, monotone voice of his superior, Tseng. The man really needed to get laid or something, seriously. His voice barely altered in pitch, and his facial expressions were limited to only two; Pissed Off (Which only registered as a slight lowering of his eyebrows) or calm (Which was as expressionless as a performance zombie)

"Of course I've been listening. What do you take me for?"

"Ok then. Please enlighten us with your view on the current situation"

He was fucked. He remembered the first few minutes or so of the meeting, but he had been completely zoned out for the rest. Tseng obviously suspected as much, as was why he was asking. He did know it was relating in some way to the civil unrest currently happening in the east of town. Some heavy scale riots or something like that.

"Well…Not much can really be done without causing unnecessary damage to civilians, so I think we could just wait it out. Either that or send some Turks to do some surveying and try to establish a ringleader or two, and take them out or arrest them. That would probably defuse it all"

It appeared as though he had successfully bluffed a decent answer. Tseng's expression stayed quite calm. Genesis for one, didn't particularly want to find out if there in fact _was_ an expression above Pissed Off.

"That actually sounds like a decent proposition. Rude, Elena. You two go and scout the area. Try and get a feel for things without raising unnecessary suspicions."

Genesis stood up abruptly in his chair, causing it to scrape harshly against the polished floor boards.

"I suggested the idea, Tseng! Why can't you send me! I haven't seen any action whatsoever while I have had this job. What the hell did you hire me for? If you just wanted someone to sit around reading files you should have told me that was part of the job description."

Tseng sighed, tucking a misplaced piece of hair back behind his ear. His expression didn't flicker once.

"Actually, Genesis, the reason I don't want you partaking in this mission is because I have another one in mind for you. Reno will go with you for the first few days, just to gauge your fieldwork abilities. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Genesis was all ears. Finally, some decent work around here!

"What's the mission?"

"I want you to follow and observe the actions of one SOLDIER 1st class. If you stay out of sight, then you shouldn't raise his suspicions too much; he is much too busy. But we here at the General Affairs Department feel his observation necessary, at least for a while. We don't know what he might do."

"Who's the guy?"

Genesis didn't know many 1st classes, not yet understanding much about the class system that this company runs by.

"Sephiroth. You may have heard of him"

In fact, he hadn't really. He had heard his name mentioned a few times but really knew nothing much about the man and what he did here.

"Just gather us much information as you can about him, but don't let him see you. Follow him and record the places he goes. But there is no telling what he will do if he finds out someone is following him. If you want to mess with someone, he is most definitely not the man"

'_Pft, how hard can this be? But finally, a real mission!'_

_--_

**A/N:**

**MY FIRST CHAPTERED FIC! OMG xD**

This WILL be continuing! I like the feel of writing this and it comes horribly easily to me so I will probably just keep blasting out the chapters. :D Hope you liked this starting!

REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of this!

And maybe a suggestion or two if you feel like it? Those are always helpful.

Thanks for reading.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 AHOY!**

Forgot this first chapter. Oh well, this here can apply for both chapters:

**Disclaimer- **I don't own or have any affiliation with the creators of FFVII. If I did the fanbase would be much smaller and more concentrated, because it would be one big yaoi fest. Jk xD Yeah, I own this crazy twist of a story about it though...

Also there is a little reference to another story in here…If you can tell me what story it is from, you get a prize! (Hint-It isn't actually from another SephGen story. Genxsomeone though…)

--

"Aw, man! I had a date today! Why the hell does Tseng need me to tag along with you?"

"I'm not really too sure…He wanted you to make sure my first real mission isn't a failure. He only said you have to tag along for the first day or two anyway."

'Whatever kid. You look like you can handle this fine anyway. But hey, orders are orders. Guess I gotta tag along, yo"

Reno and Genesis were walking casually down the halls of the main Shinra building, catching people's eyes left and right. They really must have been a sight. Reno, wearing his compulsory expensive pressed dark suit, but still managing to look very sloppy and unprofessional. His hair was short and spiked up at the front, whether by gel or by mako, genesis wasn't sure. He had a long blood red pony-tail at the back to finish it off.

Genesis on the other hand, was also not wearing his uniform the way he should have been. That is, he wasn't really wearing it at all. He had worn it the first few days, until he got sick of it and all the other horribly uniform Turks with identical suits. Instead, he had changed to wearing a long, red, chocobo skin coat that he had 'acquired' a few years back. Tseng, extremely surprisingly enough, didn't put up much of a protest to this.

They were walking to a vantage point where their target should be in plain sight. They had received word that he was to be giving a talk that was meant to be a moral boost to the new 3rd classes. Whether it did boost their moral, or scared the shit out of them, was yet to be seen. It wouldn't be hard to guess though; the man could instill fear into just about anyone. The General was certain to be terrifying to the young 3rd classes.

This was also to be Genesis' first time seeing the General. Reno and Genesis had found a spot at the back of the room, away from prying eyes, where they still had a good view of the whole setup. The room was a very spacious one, reserved strictly for formal situations.

No chairs were laid out, instead with all of the new cadets having to stand in straight lines leading back from the stage, where several key figures were sitting. Unbeknownst to the newcomers, it was Rufus Shinra, Heidegger, Scarlet and Hojo. The leading man was yet to make an appearance, so the young recruits had to just try and stand patiently and wait. Just when Scarlet was going to stand up and fill in the gap before his arrival, the main door burst open.

In marched the man himself, causing every single set of eyes in the room to instantly be on him. The man could certainly cause a stir; the new 3rd's had to try very hard to contain gasps of shock in actually seeing the man with their own set of eyes. He was certainly a sight.

Genesis and Reno were watching sharply from the back, trying to maintain their professionalism while still gaping at the man now before them.

Sephiroth bounded across the room in large strides, long silver hair freely flowing behind him, and took his position at the front of the stage, not even taking a moment to glance at the others present behind him. He brought himself closer to the microphone, everyone preparing to be awed once again by his attention-demanding demeanor. He pushed some of his misplaced silver hair back by his side, and took a moment to stare around the room at the crowd that was gathered before him.

There were a lot of 3rds this year. How long this number would last though would only be determinable in time. Most wouldn't make it past the first week. In the program for the new 3rd class recruits, they were all put under very strenuous tests and challenges to assess their individual and team potential. Probably at least fifty percent of the several hundred present would be cut by this time next week.

"Welcome to the Shinra 3rd class analysis assessment program. Training will begin tomorrow morning. It will be hard. It will be strenuous. Sometimes you will want to give in, just to leave and save yourself the trouble, but if you persevere then you will reap the benefits in the end. Good luck all of you."

He was renowned as being a man of few words. On finishing this short speech, he proceeded to take his leave, gliding out of the room in large strides much the same way as he entered it.

Rufus stood up, looking bored and disinterested with the whole situation.

"There you have it. Certainly a man of few words, as you will all certainly agree. Good luck with the assessing. You may leave now, I strongly recommend getting a lot of rest tonight; you will all need it tomorrow"

The brief ceremony was thus concluded. Chatter then broke out all around as the stage officials exited the room. The new recruits were exchanging opinions and impressions of the famous General Sephiroth. The general consensus was that he seemed almost otherworldly, in both appearance, and mannerisms. Not to mention shit scary.

"Better head on out after him. Ya never know where he could be going, yo."

They headed out and quickly found the General. He was talking with Director Lazard outside of his office. They were out of earshot but figured it was about an upcoming mission or something of similar nature.

"So what do you think of the General, Genesis?" Reno murmured to him, trying to keep his voice low as to disguise his being there. They were just around the corner, out of sight, but still at a reasonably close distance for tailing Sephiroth.

"What do I think of him…" Genesis had to take a moment to think about this question. He didn't know what he thought about the silver haired general, really. He seemed an intriguing man. He still knew virtually nothing of who he was, except that he was the top of the 1st's. Shinra's best. Some sort of fighting machine of sorts.

Genesis and Reno had to act casual quickly as Sephiroth was coming their way, so they striked up a conversation about the Chocobo Racing results last night, which neither had actually watched, they were just bullshitting up results and feigning disappointment and happiness here and there. This only had to go on for a few moments until Sephiroth passed them without apparent suspicion and continued ahead of them at a reasonable distance. Genesis and Reno continued along behind him, carrying on their bullshitted conversation about Chocobo Racing.

The sun was going down. Sephiroth was heading back to his apartment. There wasn't much else they could do for the day, as there was no way they could sneak in there without probably having their balls chopped off by Sephiroth himself. Actually, probably definitely.

They headed back to the Turk dorms, where they were in separate rooms.

"Well kid, it doesn't seem like this will pose much of a challenge to you, you know? Just follow him everywhere he goes, take note of any suspicious behavior, things like that. Ya know? I don't think you'll need my help tomorrow. Gimme a yell if you do though. See ya round, yo."

Genesis went back to his room, feeling like his spying mission was going to be the most boring on Gaia if something interesting didn't happen soon.

-

Genesis woke up early the next morning, not even remembering falling asleep. He had been told the General was an early riser, so he had to get a track on him now before he lost him somewhere. He caught sight of Sephiroth heading towards a sleek, black car in the parking lot. It seemed to suit him very much. Genesis in turn, headed towards his motorbike. He pulled on his helmet and pulled down the visor, in an attempt to shield his identity at least somewhat, should Sephiroth glance his way.

The car pulled out of the parking spot silently and effortlessly; damn that thing must have been expensive. Genesis in turn started his motorbike, and took off at a reasonable distance behind Sephiroth. First stop; an ice-cream parlor? Genesis waited outside and across the road, watching Sephiroth through the stores front glass window ordering a plain vanilla ice cream cone, then returning to his car to eat it. Sephiroth started his car up again and took off towards the high-way, speeding up significantly and proving somewhat of a challenge for Genesis's motorbike. He was barely keeping up, when Sephiroth made an abrupt turn off of the highway, darting across several lanes of traffic, causing Genesis to have to slam the brakes on.

'_Shit, way to be inconspicuous Genesis. Screech on your brakes' _He would have to pick up his game. He had underestimated how hard it would be to stay unnoticed by someone you are spying on. Sephiroth turned back onto the highway after turning around, and began to head back to the Shinra building, but not before another quick trip to the ice-cream store.

'_Jesus, Ice-cream fetish much?'_ Genesis was scared to think how much of the stuff the man would have in his apartment.

They headed back to the Shinra building, both parking in their respective parking spaces, Genesis following behind again, trying to keep as large a distance between himself and Sephiroth as possible.

The next day, much of the same thing. Meetings, an appointment with Hojo, more ice-cream (three times this day) and then back to his apartment again.

Genesis honestly, did not really see why people were so awed by this man. He seemed an ordinary enough sort of guy, really. But then again, Genesis was still yet to gather much information about him, and so could not really judge his character yet.

He was heading back to his own dorms at around dark, when he was shoved against a wall, someone's arm pressed against his windpipe, restricting his breathing or ability to yell, much less talk. It was dark, but not so dark he couldn't notice the unmistakable hip length silver hair, of General Sephiroth.

--

Are you digging this story? If you are, send me a review and tell me! Reviews are absolute love :D Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Don't own, don't own. I just write this for my own, and others, sick pleasure xD

--

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Genesis was pinned against the wall by the arm across his windpipe, restricting his breathing significantly. He knew very well who it was who was holding him there though.

"C-cant…Breath…" Genesis tried to wiggle his neck from out of the vice like pressure being exerted against it.

"Tell me, young Turk. Why have you been following me around these past few days?"

Shit. Shit. FUCK. Genesis was sure he had been careful. Always staying at a reasonable distance behind Sephiroth, never getting too close to him. Even when he was following him on his motorbike, he would always make sure there were at least a few cars between them. He had tried to be so careful.

Sephiroth changed his tactic, dropping the pressure against Genesis's windpipe but instead pinning both of his hands above his head with one hand, so he would be able to talk.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been- -" Genesis was cut off by Sephiroth smashing his right hand, the one not holding both of Genesis's hands, against the wall just inches from his head, and leaning his head in closer to Genesis, pressing his mouth right against Genesis's ear.

"Don't even. I didn't get to the position I am in by being _naïve_. Now tell me, why have you been following me?"

Sephiroth kept his mouth pressed right where it was, intentionally intending to make Genesis squirm.

"Orders. Fucking orders. I don't know why, but I have to keep a close track on you and what you do, and I am going to keep doing exactly fucking that, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Sephiroth was taken aback by the man's tone, and abruptness. He seemed as if he thought nothing of Sephiroth, didn't think of him as some godly figure that was barely human; and he liked it.

"At least tell me your name, if you are going to be following me around from now on"

"I find it hard to believe you haven't already looked up a simple thing like my name already, _general._ Or can't you do anything that isn't an order from a higher up?"

He was purposely trying to grate on the General's nerves, and they both knew it.

"Fine I lied, _Genesis._ I was just testing to see if you would tell me yourself"

Genesis had thought as much. He seemed too orderly a person to not know something like his name already.

"So, _general,_ what will you be doing to me now that you know I am following you around? They did warn me, more or less indirectly, what a heartless bastard you are"

Sephiroth couldn't help the growl low in his throat at being called a heartless bastard, even though he knew that Genesis was trying to get under his skin. He had better get the hell out of this situation before he became r_eally_ pissed off.

"Well, _genesis_, I suggest for your own safety that you stop following me. You look like the sort of guy that values his life, am I right?"

"Not really. If I held too much value on it, I wouldn't have accepted the job as a Turk, now would I? How long have you known I have been following you?"

Sephiroth thought about lying, but decided he really needn't bother.

"Right from the beginning. I could sense your intent, no matter how inconspicuous you were trying to be. You just don't seem like Turk material if you ask me"

Genesis took this as a personal offence. He thought he was doing a great job being a Turk, regardless of what this prick thought.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't have a fucking ice-cream fetish. How many damn times have you eaten ice-cream in the past few days? I shudder at the thought of how much is stashed away in your apartment"

Sephiroth had forgotten about this. He knew he was being followed, but the thought had sort of slipped his mind whenever he had approached the ice-cream parlor. He had to admit, he did sort of have a bit of an unnatural liking to it.

He let Genesis's hands go, and just stood and stared at him for a moment. The kid obviously did not look like Turk material, but then again, knowing the way Tseng was, he must have seen some sort of potential in him.

Sephiroth began to walk away, heading back to his apartment, lost in thoughts but still aware of Genesis's eyes on his back. Generally, people either feared, or revered him. Genesis seemed to do neither, taking a sort of indifferent opinion about him, which Sephiroth found to be very intriguing indeed.

* * *

"Genesis. Please enlighten me with what you have learned about Sephiroth."

Tseng was seated at his desk with his elbows on the table, fingertips laced together in front of his face, with his usual emotionless expression plastered across it. Genesis had been called into his office early in the morning for an updated account on the progress of his mission.

"What I have learnt? Well…" Genesis had to seriously think about this. He wasn't particularly sure what he should be telling his superior. He had decided straight after his confrontation with the General that it was probably not very wise to tell Tseng that Sephiroth knew he was following him. That could mean mission failure, but he wasn't sure, and wasn't taking any chances.

And what could he really tell him? That Sephiroth ate inhumanely amounts of ice-cream? That Sephiroth underwent inhumanely amounts of training all the time?

"Well sir…The General is a pretty mysterious guy. I don't think anyone really knows all that much about him. He has not really gone anywhere too suspicious or talked to anyone too suspicious, so I don't know what I can tell you."

"Hmm, that's fine then, Genesis. Keep up the tailing, but just make sure you aren't seen"

"Ok sir, will do." Genesis got up to leave the office, but stopped just near the doorway.

"Tseng, sir, I was wondering…Do you have a girlfriend?"

Tseng's eyebrow twitched. Twitched! Genesis thought that it could have just been a trick of the light, but he was almost certain. That was almost the most expression he had seen on this man's face.

"Genesis. That is a personal question that I need not answer to my employee."

"Hmm I see. Boyfriend, then?"

Now both of Tseng's eyebrows twitched. And was it his imagination or did they also lower slightly? Seriously, he was shocked with this newfound range of facial expressions. Since when did Tseng have the ability to make facial expressions? He would have to tell Reno of this discovery next he saw him. He was almost certain that he would not believe him.

"Dismissed. Concentrate on your mission"

"Yes, sir"

Genesis sauntered casually out of the room, disappointed in having been dismissed. He severely wanted a chance to try and stir up his commanding officer some more. Oh well, there was always next time.

* * *

Thanks for reading and **REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Don't own, don't own. Wish I did. Nah, if I did make it, FFVII would be awfully crap, rather than awfully epic. Trust me on that one xD**

A prize for you if you can tell me where a certain location borrowed in this chapter came from! (Hint- It is from a different story with Sephiroth in it…)

And ah, must I change this to M for the swearing? I seem to do it a lot without even realising xD

Sorry for me taking so long with this. I have been studying for exams a lot / Also I will work on making longer chapters. I realise that they seem pretty short (Well to me anyway)

* * *

A few days passed since Genesis had met briefly with Tseng. He had continued tailing Sephiroth in this time, but even though he knew that Sephiroth knew he would be following him, the General made no move to acknowledge his presence in any way.

Genesis was left to think about what he had actually learnt about Sephiroth that could be useful from an investigative point of view, in case Tseng requested another account of his mission's progress, or something similar.

He still was left unsure of why Sephiroth would require constant watching. Maybe, Tseng just wanted to keep him busy? If that was it, he would deck the bastard next time he saw him. That would surely knock him down a peg or two.

Sephiroth was headed to the training room. Now that was a break of routine. Usually, Genesis had noted, Sephiroth only ever went to the training room of a morning, not an evening. He wondered what had brought on the sudden change.

Genesis knew which room he would be going to, so he snuck around to the secret ceiling entranceway to the rafters. From up there one could have a full view of the whole room. This was a well known location by most of the higher-ups, as they tended to go up here unnoticed to perform evaluation of SOLDIER cadets. It took the pressure off the individual cadets (Compared to having the evaluators in plain sight) and allowed for the evaluators to see and assess there abilities when in their own comfort zone, fighting their peers. It really was a perfect vantage point.

From where Genesis had chosen to hang, he had a full view of the floor below him while still remaining out of sight, but low enough to the ground that he could see what Sephiroth was doing without any strain to his eyes.

Sephiroth strided confidently into the room, his long silver hair swishing soundlessly behind him as he went, taking up his position near an array of dummies and punching bags, ready to engage in some unarmed training.

Genesis watched the fluidity of his movements as his dance of flying fists and feet began, the General clearly restraining himself from pummeling the practice dummies in half. He seemed to be entirely in his own world, concentrating fully on his training while still giving off an impression that he could easily be in control of numerous battles simultaneously, without that added stress unduly affecting his performance. He understood now why he was regarded as such a terrific fighter by many.

Genesis was entranced by the man. He very much wanted to see him in action, against a capable opponent, holding his own. It almost made him wish he was in the SOLDIER program; that would almost certainly give him more of a chance to see the General in battle.

Sephiroth kept at it, performing practice drills that had him exerting close to zero energy and effort; as if he could keep it up for hours.

"Having fun Genesis?" Genesis almost fell down from the rafters on being addressed so suddenly. He had almost forgotten that the General would know he was there. _Almost._

"I imagine having to watch me all day would definitely be getting pretty boring for you by now. "

Sephiroth trained his eyes instantly on Genesis's location, even though Genesis was almost certain that he couldn't see him. He must have just been able to sense his body.

Genesis would have agreed with the job of watching him being boring a few days ago; now after watching him training a few times, so fluid, so graceful, as if nothing in the world could physically harm him, he was beginning to think a bit differently about the great General.

"Would you care to join me down here? Training by yourself gets awfully boring after a while"

Genesis thought about the proposition for only a moment, before he leaped down soundlessly from the rafters to stand tall next to the legendary General Sephiroth.

Sephiroth disappeared from the room for a moment, heading into a side closet where he extracted two swords. Genesis noted that neither was Sephiroth's usual sword, Masamune, instead both were fairly short blades, neither particularly attention-grabbing.

Sephiroth tossed one of the equal blades to Genesis, who caught it with ease. The General wanted to _fight _him? He thought he might have just wanted his presence where he could see him rather than skulking up in the rafters out of sight, even though they both knew he was there.

"Y-You want to _fight_ me?" Genesis was admittedly a bit nervous at the prospect. How would he possibly stand a chance against General Sephiroth? He was a damn Turk. Not even a SOLDIER member could stand a chance against him.

Sephiroth smirked, a glint of mischief clearly glinting in the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter Genesis? _Scared?" _Sephiroth knew this would encourage the young Turk. From what he knew of him, he had established that he would definitely not be one to back down from a challenge.

He was most certainly right.

"Scared? Of you? Ha. I don't think that'll happen anytime soon"

Sephiroth had taken a liking to this young Turk's attitude. It was so different to everyone else that worked for Shinra; they all were either petrified of him and so avoided him like the plague, or revered him and kissed his ass (Or wished they could.) Genesis seemed to not do either.

It was as if…No, he wasn't really sure what it was, to be honest with himself.

"Heh, Bring it on!_"_

Both assumed a fighting stance, legs shoulder width apart and eyes locked with each other, pale blue against pale green, neither willing to back down and look away. Before either realised it, they both had their swords at the ready, and were charging for each other.

* * *

Really sorry about cutting it there. But I just finished this and have to study some more ;-; Sorry. Will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading, and **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or have any sort of affiliation at all with the wonderful creators. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it if I DID own it. It would be official work! :D**

**Omg, I must stick to one-shots. I feel I should have died of guilt by now not having updated in so damn long. Sorry to everyone ;.; I have been busy with school, but will be finished very soon and I promise I will have more available time!**

* * *

Genesis was as surprised by his own abilities as Sephiroth appeared to be.

The resounding crack of metal against metal could be heard by anyone passing by, and how exactly Genesis had found himself to be sparring against General Sephiroth was a swiftly forgotten mystery to him.

Genesis blocked a slash from the right, having to then quickly side-step a swift kick from the left. Genesis was running on pure adrenaline with a side of instinct, having never had this sort of training (or to the extent capable of matching up to Sephiroth's abilities) under his Turk training.

He saw and took an opening at Sephiroth's waist, but it was quickly parried by the matching short sword, which then sliced at his own waist, narrowly missing as he swiveled out of the way in the knick of time.

Genesis darted backwards, and then charged in forward again, attempting to slash around the waist again, which was countered with unfeigned ease on Sephiroth's part.

Neither was managing to land a hit on the other, which surprised the both of them. But Genesis wasn't giving up yet.

He was going to have to change his game plan. Sephiroth was just parrying every blow he sent his way.

Genesis tried to pull a sneak attack, feigning an attempted blow to Sephiroth's shoulder while swiping at his leg with his own, attempting to hook his leg around and hopefully send the man scattering to the ground. Sephiroth saw it coming at the last second, instead hooking his leg behind Genesis's leg while pushing him backward with his left hand, and smashing his sword out of his hand all in one sequence of fluid movements. He threw his own sword across the room to clatter to the ground near Genesis's.

Sephiroth gave Genesis a hand up, unexpectedly to both. They were now both unarmed. They sprang back from one another, and resumed an unarmed fighting stance. Before either had the chance to blink they were darting forward towards each other again, in a wild flurry of punches, dashes and kicks.

The intensity of the battle had just been significantly upped, Sephiroth becoming more and more surprised at the strength he could feel resonating from Genesis.

Nevertheless, he was still at a distinct advantage over Genesis with all of his SOLDIER training, not to mention the inhumane amounts of mako coursing throughout his veins.

Genesis darted towards him again, but Sephiroth pushed his shoulder at the same time as twisting his leg, and pushed him up against the wall and pinned him there with the force of his own body.

"Had enough yet, Genesis?"

Sephiroth was toying with him, and nothing infuriated Genesis more that someone underestimating him. A low rumble began resonating from Genesis's throat, as he pushed the General back hard, sending him scattering backwards.

He was determined to put up a decent fight the best he could. Genesis flew at Sephiroth again, aiming a punch straight for the head which was easily dodged, only to find his slowly accumulating anger was beginning to get the better of him.

He was furious that the General was underestimating him so. His anger was rising and was in turn making him sluggish and careless, and it wasn't long before the General flipped him to the ground with a quick hook of his leg, and pressed his leg to Genesis's heaving chest.

To add insult to Genesis's already infuriated state, Sephiroth didn't even appear ruffled in the slightest.

His long silver hair looked as it always did, and his breathing had only becoming slightly ragged, nothing compared to the way Genesis's heart was pounding from exerting himself so much in attempt to stay evenly matched with the General and his superior fighting skills and stamina.

"You did well, Genesis."

The General was looking down at him, and even though his foot was plastered across Genesis's chest in what would otherwise seem a stance of domination, the look in Sephiroth's eye was far from dominance; he looked almost proud of him.

"Not many can hold up a decent fight against me for very long, except some of my firsts and seconds, and you aren't even a third. Are you sure you aren't in the wrong field of work? I mean, you would make a great SOLDIER, Genesis."

Genesis heart, which had been steadily slowing down its rapid beating, quickly sped up again at the General's uncharacteristically kind words. General Sephiroth, complimenting _him?_ He almost couldn't believe it.

"T-Thank you, General…But I love being a Turk. I don't know any other business where you get paid so highly to do such lowlife things, like following people, killing people and breaking things. Who knows, maybe in some alternate universe I _am_ a SOLDIER?"

Genesis couldn't help but think what that would be like. He couldn't really imagine himself as a SOLDIER, but he would think that he would be someone high up the food chain if he was, someone similar to the General himself, maybe. Who knows?

Sephiroth gave him a hand up, and put away their previously discarded weapons.

"Thanks for the fight, Sephiroth. It's nice to put my abilities to the test every once in a while"

They were walking out of the training room and down the corridor, stopping at a large window ahead that gave a full, gorgeous view of Midgar at sunset. The sun was setting very rapidly in the distance, but the light was still bouncing off a few of the taller buildings and was giving the whole sky a beautiful orange tinge to it.

It was utterly breathtaking, and they had the best vantage point in the entire city to see it. They stood together in silence, watching the beautiful sight before them, both of them forgetting for a time who they were, as if their troubles were temporarily wiped from them, and nothing existed but them and the sunset. Sephiroth thought he ought to do this more often. He really did work too hard.

Sephiroth walked closer to the window to try and look down the edge, finding that it was almost nauseating to him to look down at the ground from so very high up. He could see hundreds of people wondering the streets down below, no doubt finishing up a hard day of work somewhere in the city, and about to head home.

When Sephiroth turned around to usher Genesis forward to marvel at the height from close up, he saw that the Turk was gone, had made a swift exit while the General hadn't been looking, which had only been for a few moments.

Sephiroth couldn't help his thoughts straying back to the young, talented Turk, and marveling at the kind of person he was.

It was intriguing to the General that the one person who pays him no mind, doesn't fear or revere him, is the one who he finds himself drawn to. It was just something about him, but the General just couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

It could very well have something to do with the fact that no-one treated Sephiroth the way that Genesis seemed to. But isn't it strange that he should be interested in the one person who has no real interest in him? Was that it? He wasn't sure at all.

He knew at least that tomorrow, he would be able to see Genesis again, and could maybe sort out the way he was feeling about him. What was he feeling about him? Surely not disgust. Intrigued? Fascinated? He didn't know. Time will tell.

* * *

(Time will tell! jikan ga tateba wakaru) –sings to self- Sorry. Just ignore that :P

Sorry again for the ENORMOUS delay in this. I should be studying right now. Big exams for me in two days time. –hides-

**REVIEW** if you liked it! Suggestions? Criticism? I will appreciate it all :D

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!**

Sorry again guys, bit of a break there. But honestly, I didn't just sit on my ass not writing all week, and then just slap this chapter together this afternoon. The point being I _could_ have, but I am sure its quality would be close to non-existent. I actually put a fair amount of time and effort into writing this, believe it or not ^^,

Longest chapter yet I do believe! :D

Enjoy!

**Don't own, Square Enix and others do. Lucky bastards.**

* * *

Genesis's phone had started vibrating in his coat pocket, so he had slipped around the corner to take the call. Sephiroth just looked so at peace looking out at the beautiful view of Midgar that he didn't want to disturb him by saying anything.

"Hello?"

"Genesis. This is Tseng. Please report to my office sometime this afternoon, sooner rather than later."

'Sure thing boss. Can you give me a heads up what it's about?"

"Just come here, and I will tell you what it's about."

Tseng sighed from the other end and rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. His Turk's were just so _frustrating _sometimes. Especially the redheaded ones. What was with that?

"I have a very important meeting in a few hours, so be in my office sometime before that."

"Sure thing boss man. Will do."

Genesis lazily flipped his phone closed and went to turn back to Sephiroth, but noticed that he had already left.

He took up the position where he had last seen Sephiroth standing, right before the enormous window, and saw what the General would have seen, only moments before.

People were everywhere in the bustling city down below. Heading home from work, out on a date or out to get dinner. All with their own stories. They looked almost like ants from up this high, but each and every one of those people down there would have their own tale to tell. It may not be as heroic or courageous as those he heard working at Shinra, but they belonged to them nonetheless.

Genesis sighed and lazily ran his fingers through his hair, before turning and heading in the general direction of Tseng's office.

His office was a few floors up at least, if memory served him correctly, but the new models of elevator that had been recently installed in the main Shinra building were impressively fast.

He drummed his fingers against the wall until he heard the resounding Ping! that indicated the elevator had arrived at his floor. He stepped in, pushing the button that would take him to the floor that housed Tseng's office, as well as all other manner of Turk related affairs.

The elevator had a metal front panel where the doors and buttons were, but all of the rest of the elevator, including the roof, floor, and curved outer wall, were made of polished glass. Genesis had never seen anything like it before he came to work for Shinra, and doubted there were other elevators like the ones at Shinra anywhere else. It would have been easily very intimidating to someone who was afraid of heights, because the glass floor was also heavily polished, therefore giving a full view of the ground far below.

The elevator was quickly making its way up the side of the Shinra building, and before long it had arrived at its designated floor. Genesis stepped out, and started down the main hallway.

He stopped at the first doorway he got to, however, which struck him as odd because its door was partway open, suggesting its inhabitant was either very lazy, didn't care, or both.

Genesis, who couldn't manage to suppress his curiosity, carefully pushed the door open some more so he could peer in.

His eyes widened in surprise upon taking in the scene.

The occupants of the room consisted of Reno and Rude, accompanied by three women Genesis didn't recognize, all playing strip poker. In an office. During working hours. Genesis blinked a few times for good measure.

It was looking like Reno and Rude were on the losing end of the game. The girls were still mainly clothed, except for one without a shirt on, and Rude still had his pants but no shirt. Reno, on the other hand, was left with only his stripy boxers on, much to the amusement of the other occupants of the room. Genesis carefully pulled the door back to the way it was, and walked away, trying to clear his mind of the unusual sight.

What was he supposed to be doing again…? Tseng's office. Right.

He kept walking down the bland hallway until he reached the door at the very end. He raised his hand up, about to knock—

"Come in, Genesis." How the hell did Tseng do that? Did he have the ability to see through walls? If so, why wasn't he putting a stop to the strip poker game happening a little ways back down the hallway? Genesis shook his head of these thoughts, and pushed the door open.

Tseng was finishing up a phone call, so he just waved Genesis over to a seat with his hands. Genesis took a seat, and looked up and around the room.

Bland. Boring. Dull.

Seriously…Whoever designed this room sure knew how to match it to its occupants personality.

"Yes, I will fill you in on the rest on Monday. Yes. Thank you." Tseng then proceeded to hang up the phone without so much as a goodbye. He sighed, and brought his head up to peer at the young Turk seated in front of him.

"Now Genesis. It will be no longer required for you to follow the General. We have sufficiently acquired what we needed to acquire."

"What? I…Don't have to follow Sephiroth around anymore?"

"That's what I said Genesis. Is there a problem with that?"

_'Yes...' _"No sir."

"Good. In that case, tomorrow morning report here again 0700 hours. I have some work to assign to you. Dismissed"

* * *

Genesis was bored out of his brain. Tseng had assigned him to doing menial tasks. He had been required to type out some files pertaining to key events and upcoming activities for the Turks around Shinra. Typing. How exceedingly difficult it would prove to be.

It didn't take his mind long to wander, and he found himself almost inadvertently opening the main access panel for the Shinra network computers. He knew the code, so he typed it in and away he went.

Given one had the code, the options were pretty endless for ways in which one could mess with everything that was relating to Shinra. He was very tempted to change up a few things....

Before Genesis was even aware of it, he had realised that his mind had began to wonder yet again, but this time to thoughts of a certain silver haired General. What did he really think about the man? He supposed he hadn't really given it that much thought, if he really took all things into consideration.

Before he even began to realise it, he had hopped up and out of his chair, and his feet were already in the process of walking him towards a certain training room, where he knew there was a good chance of the very man of his thoughts being located.

* * *

Genesis took his usual route up through the rafters, and hung low and watched the General training from his optimal vantage point. He was doing sword drills, smashing and slashing at previously arranged wooden dummies. Genesis could almost swear that if Sephiroth had just waved Masamune in the general viscinity of the wooden dummies, they would have slashed themselves in half, that was how easy they were slicing through.

The exercise in reality appeared pointless, really, but the General didn't exactly have people wanting to line up and offer themselves to fight against him, even in simple practice sessions. He was known world-wide for his raw talent, natural skill in virtually any activity, fiercesome demeanor, and his overall captivating aura that would be hard for anyone at all not to notice.

"Feel up for a fight, Genesis?"

Genesis still almost fell from his precarious position as he realised that yet again, the General was addressing him. He had been so absorbed in watching the impossibly easy training session that he had forgotten all about the keenness of Sephiroth's senses.

Of _course_ the General would know he had been present. He could sense everyone within a several kilometer radius, no doubt.

"You bet. But don't think I will go so easy on you this time, Sephiroth." Genesis sneered at him, for some reason always wanting to try and get on the General's nerves.

Sephiroth only allowed himself a light smile and watched with eager eyes as Genesis gracefully leaped down from his position in the rafters, as he had only a few days or so prior.

"Something about this picture ring a bell in your mind, Genesis? Don't _you _think I will go so easy on _you _this time."

Sephiroth did the same as he did last time they had fought in this room; he went over to the same side closet and retrieved two similar swords to what they had fought with last time.

It didn't take long for the two to break out into a fight, slashing and lunging towards each other in the hopes to get a hit in. Sephiroth was holding back as he was last time, but judging by the glint in his eyes he was at least deriving something of significance from the fight. Genesis feigned a leap to the right, but instead ducked around to the left and drove his sword towards the General's midsection, only to find his attempted attack blocked almost instantly.

"Try to be more subtle, Genesis. If you propel all of your energy so obviously into the one attack at a time, it will be much easier for your opponent to pre-meditate what you are about to do. Also, try and be thinking at least one move ahead."

The General appeared to find it easy to spout words of advice at the same time as keeping up a steady rhythm of fending off Genesis's hits, at the same time as half heartedly returning them.

Genesis sent a hit towards his stomach again, but knew the General would be ready to block it again, so instead pulled out at the last second and instead sent it slashing up towards his shoulder. Sephiroth still parried it, but it was made obvious that he hadn't been expecting it.

"Yeah, just like that. See, you very well could have gotten a hit in if it was anyone else but me you were fighting. Try it again somewhere different"

Genesis did the same thing again, but instead sent the next slash aimed towards his lower leg at the same time as delivering an attempted blow to the General's neck with his unarmed left hand. Sephiroth swiftly ducked his head out of the way of the oncoming punch, as well as jumping slightly and landing completely in the clear of both blows.

"That was good, Genesis. Try it again"

So quickly had the spar become an instructing lesson on Sephiroth's behalf that they had both soon forgotten about anything else, so it was no surprise when they both neglected to notice the small crowd of people that had assembled near the entrance of the training room.

The people, mainly 2nd class SOLDIERs, had clearly come to train, when their attention had been instantly re-directed (as would anyone's) by their greatly revered and respected General, fighting against a somewhat competent opponent.

It wasn't often they got to see Sephiroth in action, and even less fighting against someone that could hold their own against him, or at least to some extent.

If any of the spectators had been concerned about getting scolded for just standing around and watching open mouthed, they really needn't have been, for the General was very clearly otherwise occupied. Both Sephiroth and his mysterious opponent seemed to not have noticed all of the numerous sets of eyes watching them as they fought each other.

Genesis was absorbing the information directed to him like a sponge; he found that the General had a way with administering advice, and he was more than willing to heed such advice if it would help make him a better fighter, and really, what better way to become a better fighter than to fight against General Sephiroth himself? Not many had that opportunity.

The General appeared to have upped the ante somewhat, picking up the pace with which he blocked Genesis's blows and sent his own back.

"Genesis, try as best you can to not let your emotions show on your face when in the presence of a potential enemy. It will only ever be used against you."

Genesis took this to mean the obvious surprise that would have been plastered across his features for what he thought was only the briefest of moments when the General had changed tactics, increasing the pace.

He returned the upped pace with his own renewed vigor, managing now to actually get in some hits, however minor, on the General's body and not just on Masamune.

"Good, Genesis. You're improving rapidly."

The General had a slight smile on his face now, and was returning the attacks sent his way with equal hits. Sephiroth really was impressed with Genesis's quick learning abilities. If he actually paid attention like this all the time, he would be an excellent Turk in no time.

Sephiroth halted the fight by clashing his sword against Genesis's mid hit. Genesis looked startled by the sudden stop to the fight which he thought was just picking up, but now that he had stopped he was feeling the effect of it on his body.

"That's enough for today." Sephiroth was panting slightly as he said this, looking up at Genesis with amusement at what was an energetic fight.

His chest was heaving from leaping around, attacking and evading, and he was yet again feeling quite irritated that Sephiroth hardly appeared out of breath. His hair looked as immaculate as always, and his breathing was only slightly increased from its usual steady rhythm.

Genesis placed his sword into his left hand, and swiped his right hand in a frustrated way through his hair, attempting to make it look at least somewhat presentable, as he was sure that was exactly how it _didn't _look.

Sephiroth only eyed him in amusement, and then proceeded to actually take his eyes off of Genesis. He hadn't realised he had been staring, but once he realised he had, he tried his best to look anywhere but at him.

This was when he noticed the crowd that was still gathered, eyeing the pair with wide-eyed interest.

Genesis also happened to look up at this time, as he had still been in the process of deciding whether or not that was the beginnings of a blush he had seen, creeping its way onto the Generals porcelain features after he had realised he had been watching him.

Sephiroth tried his best to look as official as possible, though it was hardly necessary seeing as everyone watching him knew exactly who he was. At the same time he was trying hard not to show externally his embarrassment upon realising that their fight was being watched, and that they had both been too absorbed in each other to notice.

"Genesis, come with me." Sephiroth lowly murmured, so that no one but Genesis would have been able to hear.

Genesis looked at him, startled, but appeared to be in the same state of growing embarrassment as Sephiroth himself was, so he put up no argument.

They made their way across the room from the centre where they had been fighting, and quickly made for the exit, finding that people left and right were getting out of the way, most likely in fear of possible retribution from the General at standing around idly watching him.

Sephiroth had his usual stern but expressionless expression on his face, the one always reserved for the crowds and crooning fans, such as he was presented with currently.

They swiftly exited the room, leaving behind the crowd of people that began their frantic whisperings and gossiping at what they had seen, or what they liked to _imagine_ they had seen.

'_Just great. Something new for the rumor mill now...' _Sephiroth thought with irritation, sure he would hear whisperings about it all around the Shinra building for the next few days, and whisperings of just _what _Genesis was to him.

* * *

Just to let you all know, I am going camping for 4 or 5 days starting tomorrow, meaning I won't be able to begin working on the next chapter until after that :/ Sorry. Laptops and camping just don't mix, unfortunately. Not to mention I am very sure there would be no internet where I am going. :P

Leave me a **review **if you have a spare second, I would love to hear what you think of my story so far! Even just a 'great' or 'crap' would be appreciated :)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Lets all give big rounds of applause to **Kiariad **and to **kysis** as they both helped to get my ass back into working on this! :D

I'm very sorry guys about the big break. I have no excuse. Forgive me please.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

ENJOY!

* * *

Sephiroth and Genesis made short work of getting _the hell out_ of the training room.

Sephiroth had suggested that they head somewhere that they wouldn't be suspected of heading, so they soon found themselves sitting in a quiet corner, of the local strip club.

It was quickly becoming afternoon, but was altogether much too early for a crowd to have gathered; there were a few shady looking characters scattered here and there, but mainly it was just a few of the dancers warming up and practising for the busy night ahead.

The beauty of this location was that nobody cared how strange a pair they made walking into the building, they had seen worse. The quality of character often present in this sort of establishment, was far from the ordinary.

Genesis just had to wonder how it was that Sephiroth had known that this place was even here.

There had definitely been a pattern to his seemingly random dodging in between buildings on the way; he was obviously trying to give off the impression that he didn't know where he was headed, but Genesis could tell he was being far too methodical about it. Genesis got the distinct feeling that Sephiroth knew exactly where they were headed from the moment they had left the Shinra building.

He looked up from over the top of his steaming cup of coffee; they had ordered a cup each upon arrival, regardless of the inquisitive eyes they had received from the managers upon ordering something _non-alcoholic_ in a _strip club. _

Genesis eyed the man sitting across from him, his face mainly obscured from his view by the delicate silver hair framing his equally delicate features.

For a man so slight in appearance, he sure as hell packed a punch.

"So tell me, _Sephiroth"_ Genesis began, unable to keep the obvious sarcasm from dripping into his tone. "Why is it that you know the precise location of an out of the way strip club? Couldn't possibly be a…_frequent visitor_ now could we?"

He smirked as the man choked on the coffee that he was attempting to sip, as he tried to hide the telltale pink from flaring to his cheeks, as he tried to look anywhere but at the probing man and his embarrassing questions present in front of him.

His smirk only broadened as the man attempted to school his features into that of his usual passive emotionless expression, but failed miserably.

"I…may have visited this location before. But not of my freewill. I was dragged here by a fellow First, actually."

This comment peaked Genesis attention. He still knew close to nothing about any of the First class SOLDIERs besides the General; he would be curious to meet another.

"Oh? And which First Class would this be?"

Sephiroth appeared a little hesitant to answer, but it wasn't as if Genesis couldn't find out such information with ease either way anyway. He sighed, before relenting.

"It was…my friend, Angeal Hewley. But don't think badly of Angeal, he only came because he was told they made the best Margaritas in all of Midgar here, and he just wanted to see for himself. It turns out they _do_ make the best Margaritas in all of Midgar. By _far_. I mean, have you tried the ones they make at Jack's, just down the road from headquarters? I've tasted _water_ more flavourful than those things. I don't understand why they get so much business. I mean, everyone knows there are plenty of bars in Midgar to choose from, so why—"

Sephiroth caught himself mid-sentence, his brain finally catching up to his mind. He hadn't babbled like that in years!

…What could make him lose his iron hard resolve of vocal celibacy that easy?

He hadn't even realised he was doing it. He was just so relaxed, sitting here in the comfortable chair, out of the way of the prying eyes of the public and all their expectations.

Oh, Genesis. That's right, he was still here.

He peeked up from beneath his silver fringe, noting that Genesis was smiling slightly at him and his antics. He could tell very well from that simple gesture and the light chuckle that followed that Genesis knew he was acting very out of the ordinary compared to his usual self.

After all, anyone who knew anything at all about Sephiroth knew that he was most definitely a man of few words.

They gazed at each other for a few moments, cerulean green linking with ostentatious blue, until they both were brought back to reality upon Genesis's cell phone vibrating inside of his coat pocket.

He reached into his pocket and fumbled with it for a moment, before snapping it open and waiting for whoever had called him to speak.

Sephiroth observed as first a look of surprise, then irritation crossed Genesis's fine features. He hung up again after a few moments, without so much as a simple _'bye'_ to the person on the other end.

"Who was it?" Sephiroth was forced to mumble after a few additional moments, as it became obvious that Genesis wasn't going to say anything. Genesis looked up at him abruptly, as though he had forgotten he was there; he had obviously been deep in thought.

"Oh…" Genesis began, still thinking back to the brief conversation that had been had just moments ago with his superior. "It was just Tseng" he said with a disinterested tone, as if trying to give off to Sephiroth the impression that it was nothing at all that had been briefly discussed, although he could tell that it was obviously more than that.

Genesis stood to leave abruptly, as though the very air around him had altered suddenly, his chair pushing back and grinding against the ground with a barely audible sound.

He breezed past the General, his coat brushing against his, as he oh so subtly extended a gloved hand and ran it gently through the Generals silver locks as he passed, but the hand was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

Sephiroth listened to the _tap tap tap _of Genesis's boots as they left the room with slightly wide eyes, feeling as though the whole calming atmosphere he was so loving about this building, had just left right through that door with him.

* * *

"I heard about your impromptu sparring session yesterday, Genesis…"

Genesis was looking down at the ground, at where his regulation boots were tapping against the carpet, as he thought about how much more comfortable they felt now that he had worn them in.

He was looking at anything around the room, but Tseng.

"Genesis, look at me"

There it was. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He snapped his eyes up to attention to meet those of the almost midnight black staring at him beyond the impassive face that gave nothing away, of his superior.

"Well Genesis, what I remember of yesterday was assigning you to some office work. Correct me if I am wrong, but I fail to remember ever assigning you to lock blades with General Sephiroth. In a public setting. In a fight that was viewed by a number of people. Who have now spread all sorts of rumours, some of which have even made their way directly back to me.."

Even though Genesis knew it was the wrong time and that he was meant to be feeling remorse for his disobedient actions, he couldn't help but feel at least a _little _curiosity at these so called rumours…

He realised that his mind was trailing off, and that he needed to concentrate on his superior and what he was addressing him about if he wanted to keep his job.

He put onto his face a suitable look of shame, before muttering quietly a "Yes sir. Sorry sir. Won't happen again"

Tseng just looked up at him disbelievingly, before finally shaking his head just slightly.

"Genesis. Can you explain to me this then? Why you were with the General in the first place considering I took you off his tail?"

Genesis had to think quickly to come up with something that his superior might have a chance at believing. "I..I still had a hunch that some of his activities were suspicious. I thought it might do well to keep watch on him a little longer"

Tseng looked up at him suspiciously at that, and he couldn't shake the feeling that that was far from the full story.

"If you felt as if his actions were suspicious in some way, why did you not address your concerns to me?"

"I felt as if you might think I was only being paranoid"

"We're Turks, Genesis. Paranoid is what we do best"

Genesis was wracking his brain for any further potential excuses to send his superior's way. He couldn't think of any.

"I'm sorry sir. Next time I will follow orders properly."

Even to Genesis's ears his words sounded hollow and forced. He was almost sure that Tseng wasn't really believing a word he was saying.

Tseng looked up at him again and sighed, before looking away at his computer screen, apparently reading over some data.

"Well Genesis, there is another mission here pertaining to Sephiroth that I could engage you in."

Genesis tried as hard as he could to ignore the flutter in his stomach as he processed the words. Tseng didn't even look over at him as he continued.

"The General is being sent to check on a reactor in Nibelheim. There has been some strange activity reported in the area as of late. You can tail him on your bike. Just try and be inconspicuous this time, he really has no need to know you are there. Affirmative?"

Nibelheim. Genesis didn't really know much of the place, except that it was in the mountains and that there was a reactor there. He had never had the need to go there, but he had heard stories of the mountains surrounding it and the monsters that were scattered in hiding amongst them.

"Yes sir. When will he be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Eight am sharp. You know where he is headed so there is no need to tail too closely, leave plenty of distance between your bike and his."

Genesis saluted with a quick _Sir!_ and left the office. He ambled back down the hallway towards the elevator, then waited for it to open. Out stepped Lazard, with a bouquet of flowers. Once he noticed Genesis he quickly pressed the flowers closer to his chest, keeping the name on the card out of Genesis's line of sight.

"Flowers for a special someone, Lazard?"

Lazard blushed in response, and uttered a quick "That's confidential_"_ before continuing on his way down the hall. Genesis slipped into the elevator, but didn't fail to notice which office Lazard was headed towards with the flowers.

The same one he himself had just slipped out of.

He smiled as the doors closed, before yawning, and pressing the button for his own floor. It didn't take long to arrive there, and he stepped out quickly and went into his own apartment.

As soon as he closed the door he began pulling his clothes from his body, leaving them where they fell as he headed towards the bathroom.

He was left with only his boots on as he made it to the shower, and he quickly pulled those off too as he stepped under the flowing stream of relaxing hot water.

He sighed, closing his eyes, as he just enjoyed the sensation of the water flowing freely down his back. He felt blindly behind him for a bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hair without opening his eyes still, massaging it in before rinsing it out.

After his shower he quickly towelled off his dripping body before more or less falling into his bed. He didn't know why he was so exhausted suddenly, but it had more or less just hit him out of nowhere.

He quickly set the alarm beside his bed, before exhaustion gripped him completely and his mind began to creep into the recesses of darkness that tugged at it, and he was asleep.

* * *

Genesis was jolted awake by the infuriating sound of his alarm clock that he had set the night before. The sound was so irritating, and Genesis just felt so tired and angry that it had interrupted his otherwise peaceful dreaming, that he picked it up and threw it across the room, watching as it smashed into several pieces and the irritating sound cut off altogether.

He sighed before crawling out of bed with a yawn, and he began to pull on his uniform, still feeling tired from the day before. He rubbed at his eyes as he pulled on his gloves, then his boots.

Once his boots were tied and his shirt was on, he headed for the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, hoping that the coffee would wake him up some. It worked a little, but not much.

He grabbed his keys and phone and headed for the front door, pulling it open but freezing in the doorway. He felt, strange somehow.

Then he realised.

He had forgotten. To put. His pants on.

He was instantly mortified, regardless of the fact that there was no-one in the hallway to have seen his embarrassing mistake, and he quickly pulled the door closed again.

He quickly found his pants and slipped them on, this time heading over to his mirror and taking a look before leaving his room again, just in case he had forgotten something else.

He didn't really look into mirrors too often, and he was surprised by what he saw.

He could see that his muscles had definitely filled out some more, and that he had definitely grown taller. He ran his fingers through his hair, before heading out the door again and making his way towards where he knew his bike to be parked.

He looked down at his watch.

7:55.

Just in time.

* * *

**WOO HOO I DID IT!** :O

Yay. I feel accomplished. I seriously thought this chapter or any subsequent chapters wouldn't ever be written, but its amazing what a motivator guilt is xD

Be expecting another chapter **sometime soon**. I planned out the plot for the next one mostly already, so it shouldn't be far away.

Please point out any plotholes/inconsistencies if you see them, because I forget what I have already written mostly xD Thanks.

Thanks for reading, and **review**! You have no idea what reviews mean to me xD

And please, suggestions always welcome.


End file.
